date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Masaomi Mikimoto
is a crew member of a ship located 15,000 meters above Tenguu City. He holds the title “Boss”. Summary As a member of the Fraxinus crew, he helps vote the decisions that Shido makes when he confronts Spirits. According to Kotori, he boasts great popularity with the Filipina in the stores at night Appearance Mikimoto has the appearance of a man in his later years in life. His grey hair falls down to his sides, with one prominent strand falling down on his forehead. He also wears thin rectangular glasses. While onboard , he wears a formal suit. He is often seen holding a glass of wine. Personality According Kotori, Mikimoto has a very flirtatious personality and is very popular with his subordinates. History Tohka Dead End Mikimoto is introduced by Kotori to Shido as part of her crew aboard , as well as telling him that he will be a part of the group that will help him on his second encounter with the nameless girl. When Shido finally encounters the girl again, Mikimoto and the rest of the crew are immediately tasked to help vote on which course of action Shido will take next when introducing himself to her. The first attempt ends in failure, but Shido is able bounce back by answering on his own. After Shido names the girl "Tohka", they are alerted to the presence of the AST, but Shido refuses to leave and continues talking to Tohka instead. Eventually he and the others begin cheering for Shido to ask Tohka on a date, something which Tohka does not understand. They then extract Shido when Origami, who is a part of the AST, begins dueling Tohka. The next day, Tohka reappears to Shido and acceps his invitation on a date with her. With this, Mikimoto and the rest of the Fraxinus crew, guided by Kotori and Reine, begin their plan on helping Shido on his date with Tohka with varying results. By the end of their date, to Mikimoto and the rest of the crew's shock, Shido is shot dead by Origami, albeit on accident. As Tohka, enraged at Shido's death, goes on a rampage, Mikimoto and the Fraxinus crew begin asking Kotori on what to do about the situation, who calmly tells them that they don't need to worry as Shido can still continue the date. To their surprise, Shido mysteriously recovers from his fatal wound and is revived. Eventually, Shido is able to successfully seal Tohka's spirit powers as Mikimoto and the others celebrate their first successful victory. Yoshino Puppet During a suddenly rainy day in Tenguu City, Mikimoto and the rest of Fraxinus are alerted to a spacialquake near the city and quickly inform Kotori of this. When Kotori arrives, she calls Reine and Shido. After the quake dies down, Kotori commands the crew to get a better image of the figure at the center. They spot a girl and identify her as the Spirit who, to their surprise, Shido recognizes. The AST then attacks , forcing her to hide in an empty mall. Shido decides to go save her and Mikimoto and the rest get to work to assist him. Shido meets her and just as things are going smoothly, the girl falls and lands on Shido which Tohka, who had arrived unexpectedly, sees and becomes jealous of. She provokes by taking her puppet away, causing her to take it back by force and leave, getting caught under the eyes of the AST again who chase after her. The very next day, Mikimoto and the others are alerted to 's presence again, this time being pinned by the AST. then unleashes a deadly ice barrier to protect herself in. Shido boldly decides to push through despite the chances of it killing him. Ultimately, he is able to calm her down, give her puppet back and seal her Spirit powers, saving her as Mikimoto and everyone Fraxinus celebrate. Kurumi Killer Media *Light Novel **Appearances:' ***Volume 1-20 *Anime **Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 2-4, 6, 8, 11-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Quotes *''“Mahal Kita”'' Trivia *His introductory phrase, "Mahal kita!", is a Filipino phrase for "I love you". References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ratatoskr